1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical transceiver technology and, particularly, to an optical transceiver system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an optical transceiver system, a number of optical fibers are needed for transmitting light beams from a transmitter to an outside of the optical transceiver system, and for transmitting light beams to a receiver from the outside of the optical transceiver system. This makes the optical transceiver system complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical transceiver system, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.